If You Love Me
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Summary : Temari, ingin membuktikan cinta Shikamaru padanya hingga hampir membuat Shikamaru depresi. / Special Anniversary 3 month Fanbase (a) ShikaTema / RnR, please? Arigatou


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**If You Love Me © Kithara Blue **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, weird story, ect.**

* * *

**Pairing : **_**Shikamaru X Temari**_

**Rated : T**

**Genre: **_**Romance and Hurt/Confort**_

**Summary :** _Temari, ingin membuktikan cinta Shikamaru padanya hingga hampir membuat Shikamaru depresi._

* * *

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-**_**san**_

**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**

**~oo000oo~**

* * *

**If You Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru dan Temari berada di satu meja saling berhadapan di sudut restorant yang nyaman. Shikamaru menatap Temari yang masih terdiam semenjak kedatangannya. Temari masih saja mengalihkan pandangannya keluar melirik salju yang berjatuhan pelan menimbun jalan aspal.

'_Ck, kenapa dia mengacuhkanku? Apa Temari marah? Merepotkan._' Shikamaru masih berdebat dengan pikirannya, hingga Temari mengucapkan kalimat yang mengejutkan Shikamaru.

"Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Temari menatap Shikamaru yang terkejut setengah mati. Apa? Apa artinya ini Temari mau mengakhiri hubungan mereka? _Hell, _apa Temari baru saja jatuh dari jurang hingga jadi seperti ini. Ok, lupakan hal tidak mungkin itu.

"H-hei, Temari. Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah karena aku telat 15 menit? Kalau gitu aku minta maaf."

"Apa kau tak mengerti yang tadi kubilang, Shika?" pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Temari mampu membuat Shikamaru tercekat kali ini. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menunduk dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau ingin kita putus?" lirihnya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku mau itu. Yang benar saja." Terang Temari polos ke pemuda didepannya yang sedang menaikan sebelah alis dengan memasang raut muka bingung. "Lalu?" pertanyaan singkat Shikamaru membuat Temari mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kita buat hubungan kita jadi lebih menarik? Anggap saja sebuah permainan. Dengan aturan jika kita kalah tentu saja kita akhiri hubungan ini, dan jika menang tentu hal itu tidak perlu dijelaskan, bukan?" Temari terdiam sejenak melihat reaksi Shikamaru, pemuda itu hanya diam kemudian berkata "Jelaskan cara bermainnya?"

Kalimat itu sontak membuat Temari menarik sudut bibirnya keatas _'Ini akan menjadi menarik.'_ Kemudian Temari mulai menjelaskan, "Cara bermainnya dengan menyelesaikan sebuah tantangan. Tantangannya adalah kau dan aku harus berpacaran dengan orang yang dipilih oleh lawan masing-masing. Diputuskan kalah jika salah satu dari kita jatuh cinta dengan pacar kita dan pihak lain harus menerima."

"A-apa? Kau sudah gila, Temari! Aku tak akan bermain dengan permainan konyolmu itu." Shikamaru mengeretakkan giginya menahan amarah atas tingkah konyol Temari. "Ini bukan permainan konyol, anggap saja ini semua sebagai mm.. mungkin bisa dibilang rintangan. Iya rintangan." Ucap Temari antusias.

"Rintangan? Rintangan apa? Kau semakin aneh saja!"

"Rintang cinta mungkin. Jika kita memang saling cinta kita pasti menang dan ini pasti membuat hubungan kita lebih menarik, Shika. Kau mau, kan?" Temari memasang wajah memelasnya menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat dongkol dengan ide gila kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak." Ucap Shikamaru tegas. Temari menegakkan badannya dan memasang muka serius "Hm, artinya kita kalah dan kita harus putus. Aku tak mau mempunyai hubungan yang membosankan dan tidak tahu kepastian kalau kita saling mencintai."

"Apa? Kau tak percaya aku mencintaimu?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya, sedangkan Temari hanya diam. Hening menyelimuti mereka, tak terdengar apapun kalimat dari mulut mereka berdua hingga akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku turuti kemauanmu, Nona." Kalimat pasrah dari mulut Shikamaru sontak membuat Temari mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai permainannya. Pertama-tama pilih pasangan!" Shikamaru mendesah hebat melihat antusias Temari. "Aku memasangkanmu dengan Tayuya, sekretarismu, Shika."

"A-apa?" lagi-lagi ucapan Temari mampu membuat Shikamaru terkena serangan jantung. "Bukankah kau sangat anti jika aku berdekatan dengannya?"

"Nah itu dia! Sebaiknya kau memasangkanku dengan Sasori saja."

"Tidak, kenapa harus dengannya?" teriak Shikamaru frustasi. "Yah, tentu saja karena kau tidak suka aku dekat dengannya." Mata Shikamaru melotot tidak percaya dengan sikap Temari hari ini. _'Heh, jangan-jangan dia mulai menyukai laki-laki cantik rambut merah itu. Tidak mungkin aku kalah dari laki-laki cantik itu. Ck.'_ ujar Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Tenang saja, aku tak menyukainya, Shika." Ucap Temari tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi kaget, apa mungkin sekarang Temari bisa membaca pikiran Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru mulai merinding membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau mau, Nona. Apa lagi yang harus kuketahui?" nada pasrah menyelimuti pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kau hanya perlu berpacaran dengan Tayuya, dan bersikap manis dan selalu dekat dengan kekasihmu. Aku yang memutuskan kapan permainan ini berakhir, ketika berakhir kau bisa menyelesaikan peranmu."

"Baiklah. Itu saja?" yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan Temari. "Permainannya sudah dimulai dari besok. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan aku pulang, Shika. Jaa~" Temari berlari kecil keluar restorant tanpa melihat reaksi Shikamaru sedikitpun.

'_Apakah cinta membutuhkan bukti? Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku percaya padamu, Shikamaru.'_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**—_..o0o..—_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

**_._**

**_._**

Sudah 2 minggu sejak permainan buatan Temari yang dianggap Shikamaru konyol berjalan, sekarang Shikamaru sudah menjadi kekasih sekretarisnya, Tayuya. Sedangkan Temari dengan Sasori bersama. 2 minggu ini juga Temari tidak bisa dihubungi, bahkan di apartementnya dia tidak ada. Shikamaru bahkan sudah ke kantornya tetap saja tidak bisa ditemui.

"Temari-_san_ sedang diluar kota."

"Temari-_san_ tidak datang."

"Temari-_san_ sudah pulang."

Semua itu selalu terjadi jika Shikamaru datang ke kantor Temari dan menanyakan keberadaannya, Temari selalu tidak ditempat.

Salju masih menghujani bumi malam ini, Shikamaru membaringkan badannya lalu menatap ke langit-langit kamar apartementnya yang tidak terhiasi cahaya lampu. Beberapa menit dia terbaring hingga getaran Hpnya mengusik ketenangan yang telah tercipta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Temari-**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru terlonjak melihat nama Temari di layar Hpnya. Hanya sebuah sms mampu membuat Shikamaru merasa bahagia.

_**Aku menunggumu di cafe biasa, besok jam 3 sore. Jangan terlambat.**_

**._  
_**

**.**

* * *

**—..o0o..—**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Biarkan dia menunggumu, kalau perlu sampai 6 jam. Kalau dia mau menunggumu lalu mau memaafkanmu setelah itu berarti dia memang cinta sama kamu, Tema-chan"_

Temari, masih mengingat perkataan Matsuri padanya. Temari mengawasi Shikamaru yang menunggunya di bangku berbeda cafe itu. Shikamaru yang menunggunya, melirik jam kemudian beralih ke Hp digenggamannya. Sejujurnya, Temari tak tega melihat Shikamaru menunggu selama ini, sudah 3 jam dan Shikamaru menunggu. Tapi tetap dia ingin Shikamaru bersabar menunggunya.

.

.

**2 jam kemudian**

"Bersabarlah, Shika. Kumohon."

Shikamaru tampak gelisah, beberapa saat kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian melirik sekeliling dan pergi. Sungguh rasanya saat itu Temari kecewa.

'_Tidak Temari, Shika sudah menunggumu 5 jam, itu sudah cukup. Seharusnya kau minta maaf padanya.'_ Temari berdebat dengan fikirannya, hingga memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tempat Shikamaru menunggunya.

"Hah.." dia mendesah berat saat melihat tempat duduk Shikamaru tadi.

"Temari?" Temari melihat kebelakang, dan pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Baka, aku menunggumu lama sekali. Untung aku masih bersabar." Ucap Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Kemana kau tadi, Shika?" tanya Temari penasaran. "Ck, merepotkan. Aku buang air. Dan kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Baka! Tentu saja mengujimu." Ucap Temari tersenyum memukul pelan lengan Shika. "A-apa? Menguji apa?" Shikamaru masih heran apa yang difikirkan Temari.

"Menguji kau mencintaiku, jika kau mencintaiku kau akan menungguku bahkan walau aku memutuskan komunikasi selama 2 minggu lebih dan berstatus pacar orang lain dalam permainan kubuat. Kau akan memaafkanku jika memang mencintaiku." Ujar Temari polos yang mampu membuat Shikamaru menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak.

"Dapat darimana teori konyol itu ha? Dasar merepotkan." Shikamaru mengacak pelan rambut Temari lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hm, aku akan memaafkan segala kesalahanmu kecuali jika kau berani lari dariku, Tema-_chan_."

"E-eh?"

"Haha kau lucu sekali, dasar merepotkan. Kau membuatku frustasi selama 2 minggu lebih tau?" Shikamaru memasang wajah serius sekarang, sedikit membuat Temari merinding.

"Maaf." Lirih Temari. "Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan perjanjian kau milikku selamanya, Tema-_chan_." Temari merasa kikuk melihat Shikamaru yang berbeda dan sedikit manja.

"Ah, iya? Bagaimana kekasihmu itu, Shika?" tampaknya Temari lebih memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum Shikamaru semakin menggodanya. "Hm? Tayuya? Dia sungguh merepotkan dan menyebalkan, tapi masih merepotkan dirimu lagi, _hime_~"

"Hei, berhenti menggodaku,"

"Apa? Aku tak menggodamu. Ayo pulang, kuantar." Kemudian Shikamaru menarik Temari kemobilnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**—..o0o..—**

* * *

**.**

.

Shikamaru mengantar Temari yang tertidur di perjalanan ke kamar apartement Temari yang sudah sunyi. "Cantik." Shikamaru mengelus pelan rambut Temari kemudian berlalu pergi dari kamar Temari.

Cahaya menelisik masuk ke kamar Temari hingga membangunkannya. Temari merenggangkan badan lalu duduk menyandar di tempat tidurnya. Temari melirik meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan terdapat kertas. Senyumnya mengembang ketika dia tau itu dari Shikamaru.

_Hei, Temari. Kau sungguh merepotkan semalam. Aku akan menghukummu._

_Jangan kau buka benda yang melingkar di jari manismu atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu selamanya. Dasar Merepotkan._

_Shikamaru._

Temari menatap lekat-lekat jari manisnya yang dihiasi cincin pemberian Shikamaru kemudian berkata dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, "Hah, dasar tidak romantis. Dan kenapa hukumanku harus seumur hidup dan merepotkan sekali? Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Shika. Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's place :**

**Yah~ saya membuat fic ini khusus untuk **_**Anniversary 3 month Fanbase di Twitter (a) ShikaTema**_**_ tanggal 10 Maret ini~ YEYYYYYY~~ berhubungan saya juga sebagai admin #chiaki disana, saya turut senang xD**

**Mohon maaf, kalau mengecewakan tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin..:)**

**Saya ngejar waktu dan tada~ beginilah hasilnya.. terlalu sederhana dan tidak jelas . Gomen ne... ;)  
**

**Okehhh akhir kata.. RnR, please? XD**

**Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)**

**Love,**

**_Kithara Bblue_**


End file.
